Future God Complex
by Cuddly Cat
Summary: After events beyond his understanding Issei finds himself being given the abilities, powers, and NPC's that he possessed as a gamer. As the enigmatic and all-powerful Overlord he finds his new powers to be as OP as they were in-game. With a number of heroines to corrupt and cute devil girls to conquer things are bound to get interesting. Godlike!Dark!Strong! Issei x Harem AU
1. When My Heart No Longer Beats

**Highschool DxD / Overlord Crossover**

 _I'm now going to be posting as I complete chapters rather than trying to complete the entire story and then post after a number of incidents of hardware failure where I lost all my progress on several stories. My updates are irregular due to college work and the many curveballs that life deems fit to throw at me. (2 notebook failures, 1 laptop failure, 1 software failure on desktop, stories having been deleted on USB reformat, ect.) I have literally lost hundreds of thousands of words (hundreds of pages worth of content) across numerous titles, some of which might never be published now because of it._

* * *

 **Notes:** _This is set before Issei's initial encounter with the supernatural world and Raynare. Note that the event's surrounding his introduction to the supernatural world will differ from canon._

 _In this the clan is named Nazarick and only Momonga's alias is Ainz Ooal Gown rather than the whole of the clan. In this Ainz is Issei's alter ego in-game._

 _This story is one crafted to the fullest of my ability, initially I was thinking of making it as a joke but decided to take it seriously. I hope that it is at least okay enough to put up. I have never written a speech before and my first language is not English so please keep that in mind as you read this chapter._

 _In this Issei is not evil, even if it may seem so at times, his views and that of those around him are simply twisted. He's embraced his role in the game as a monster in his pursuit to become a hero, just because he's willing to do certain things in game doesn't mean he would do them in the real world. In real life he's a much different person from who he is in game, the little parts where you see Ainz act a different way than he usually does are representative of that. That being said if you want a grey, complex, borderline evil protagonist that exists in the fringes of morality between the thin line of good and evil you will likely love Issei's alter ego of Ainz._

 _Issei is Ainz in this, yet you don't need to watch or read Overlord to appreciate the story, even if it does contain major elements from it as I will spoon feed it all to you. This chapters covers the prologue and is set in this universe, next chapter or the one after it will transition it to the Highschool DxD universe where a majority of the content will take place._

 _Even though what I said is true Issei in this story frightens me a bit, because his methods, his actions… are all too believable…_

* * *

 **Warning:** _This chapter and subsequent story is to be rated M for language, violence, and gore._

 _If I ever incorporate any future lemons to the story later on, lemons will most likely be given their own separate story in order to not hinder the viewing pleasure of others, or I will give fair warning to their inclusion in a chapter. The romance and subsequent relationships though will still remain in the story…_

 **Official Disclaimer:** _I do not own Highschool DxD, Overlord, or any other referenced or related works in that may appear in this story, those belong to their respective owners. If there ever is an OC inclusion in this or any of my stories, the resemblance of a name and/or physical appearance to anyone living or deceased is completely coincidental. What I do own is the story concept, story board, the story itself, and any OC's I do create._

 _The rights of any pictures or art I will ever use go to their respective owners, if said artist would like the picture removed from my profile, for that is where it will most likely be, please say so instead of jumping to conclusions of infringement._

* * *

 **Chapter I**

* * *

 **When My Heart No Longer Beats**

 **-X-**

Yggdrasil - A game that had become one of the most popular Japanese DMMO-RPG's (Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) of recent times. Its unique combat system and character creation differentiating it from the numerous other titles in the genre. It's unique combat system could be adapted and applied towards nearly everything as could the skill set. The character creation was incredibly in-depth, allowing your character to look as realistic or unrealistic as possible, quite literally allowing you to play the game with your own face and base expressions or to be a 9-inch fairy with six wings who used its tiny fists to beat others to death.

The novelty of the system however was that _anyone_ could quite literally do just about _anything_. They could pursue almost any career, live any lifestyle, chose any discipline. Its flexible system allowed players to select a number of races, jobs, and customization options.

The land was split into nine "worlds", upon which numerous smaller kingdoms resided. Yet there were undisputed lords to each of these continents and all other kingdoms soon became cities under their rule. Each lord received the right to name their kingdom as well as received the divine blessing of a celestial being representative of a constellation.

The lands upon which these kingdoms or "worlds" resided upon were; Asgard, Álfheimr, Vanaheimr, Niðavellir, Midgard, Jötunheimr, Niflheim, Helheim and Múspellsheimr.

Eight of the worlds were led by an admiralty who ruled their kingdom alongside the NPC's with a gentle hand in order to maintain power and diminish the chance of enticing revolt among the player base. This admiralty usually consisted of the main guild of the kingdom with representatives of smaller guilds which had formed cities in their kingdom participating alongside them. The Lord of the Kingdom usually consisted of the leader of the main clan of the kingdom and wielded a substantial amount of power in the admiralty.

It was a system that functioned efficiently in-game as the power that many of the people wielded was monitored and kept in check due to the numerous guilds that looked over them and called them out at the first signs of apparent corruption.

However there was a world that was often overlooked by the other Kingdoms, Niflheim. A place usually geared towards grinding, filled with high level monsters and dungeons that could easily crush even the most powerful guilds that attempted them. It was deemed unconquerable and was a land with no real kingdom that was listed as an end-game territory, it only being for the brave of heart or the foolish as while its rewards were great its price was too steep to be considered seriously.

For every death you would lose a tenth of your overall gold, all the items on your person sans what was equipped, and five levels per death would be lost with a character being reverted back to level one if their level was under five. If this weren't enough any cavern based dungeon gave the blindness ailment which meant that you had to explore the cavern without your HUD or mini-map. This and the numerous other threats and challenges posed by The Dark Lands of Niflheim made it the ultimate challenge for players that had reached end-game, yet few dared brave the consequences that were to be wrought from such a thing.

Even the most skilled of players thought that it was literally designed to be insurmountable, a place that was specifically crafted to kill you over and over again and mock your efforts as you attempted it. It was separated into nine different rings, each more perilous than the last and were said to be representative of each of the circles of Hell. In order to proceed to the next one you needed to conquer each dungeon in a ring, defeating the boss within before confronting one of the Seven Demon Kings of Sin. It was also the only lore breaking location in game as the way it was structured was reminiscent of the hell in Dante's Inferno of The Divine Comedy. It was said that the person that would conquer all of the circles would then be able to challenge Lucifer to battle and claim his throne as their own.

However in this seemingly perfect world of magic and adventure there was mass discrimination and sabotage for a particular group. This was towards the members of the Heteromorphic Race, a race that was seen as undesirable among the player base and were PK'd unrelentingly due to the fact they were often seen as monsters and other Players would suffer no penalties for killing them.

This group was forced to reside on the fringes of the Dark Lands and were often hunted alongside the many monsters that resided there, entire villages being slaughtered under the misguided thought of being a monster den. So the race that had the smallest player base also became the most persecuted, with many of their members not even reaching level 30 before quitting due in part to their persecution and the unforgiving nature of Niflheim.

Then he arrived - a member of the Heteromorphic Race that had grown in power in relative obscurity within the hellish depths of Niflheim. His guild conquering the six hundred and sixty six dungeons Niflheim contained and crushing the Sins into dust. He singlehandedly slaying Lucifer and his shadow Loki and taking the throne of Niflheim and Hell as his own. His clan Nazarick becoming the stuff of legend and he being labeled the game's newest antagonist now that the last one was defeated.

Renaming his Kingdom Nazarick, his vast undead armies consisting of the Heteromorphic Race became a very real threat to the other kingdoms. Each member of his clan had undergone the trial and tribulations of Niflheim and emerged victorious, their levels easily in the 100+ range, with higher members in the 200-350 range. With those in his court being listed as powerful enough to conquer the trials of Nifelheim singlehandedly with their level in the upper hundreds while his own was said to be near the unofficial cap of 999.

Comparatively the most skilled of players outside of Nazarick was at around the low hundred range with the highest, the Lord of Asgard also known as the Hero of Light being only at 327. Barely being able to make a commander position in Nazarick which required a lvl higher than 300. To put it in perspective the Hero of Light only barely managed to reach The Third Circle before his forces had all perished and he fell to the Sin of that respective domain.

The Overlord, as he was starting to be referred to was called Momonga by his court and Ainz Ooal Gown by the rest of his people and followers. He with Nazarick tamed Nifelheim from the treacherous land it once was and made it into the true home of the Heteromorphic Race. He was praised by the NPC's of his kingdom as a benevolent god, ironic considering his hellish appearance being akin to that of a Linch King. However his people's persecution and that which he himself had experienced from the other races upon his time playing the game made him resentful of humans, a notion that seemed to be shared by his creations and many of the players that were part of Nazarick.

Thus he decided for them to embrace their given role as what the humans saw them as, monsters. Sending forth his armies he declared war on the entire world. He promising to repay his race's suffering tenfold and bring each kingdom under his control one by one.

The dynamic shift actually ended up saving the game from being shut down due to its prior declining population and dated interface as an expansion to the game was released and caused a resurgence of players at the prospect of a full scale magical war between Humans and the Heteromorphic Race. The expansion evened the playing field for the humans as it offered the introduction of holy and divine items as well as introduced gods to counter the fact that the top 1% power wise were all part of Nazarick. If that weren't enough a new NPC race was introduced – the angels, or the Denizens of Valhalla which lent their aid to The Empire of Man. If one were also to take into account the fact that humans also outnumbered the Heteromorphic Race 8:1 it would seem that Heteromorphic Race was at a distinct disadvantage, however this was not the case.

Shortly after the expansion was released Ainz Ooal Gown became the first player to ever slay a god, he also claimed the celestial constellation of Virgo as his kingdom's own. The fact remained that World Items were simply much more powerful than holy or even divine, they having been labeled Balance-Breakers since they could alter the balance of the game and the majority of said items were in Nazarick's possession.

Thousands of player's attempted to storm the powerful guild's headquarters, they numbering in the tens of thousands, with NPC's at the hundreds of thousands. The numerous kingdoms attempting to defeat the enigmatic Overlord, yet one by one they all fell. The forces only reaching the eight floor with 1,500 players as their numerous NPC's had perished reaching Nazarick's fabled Guild Building. The majority of the player base being crushed by the floor guardians of each level before the remaining 1,500 players were confronted with a strange creature the likes of which they had never seen.

The creature named "Victim" had the appearance of a 1m long bright pink fetus with an angelic halo and featherless stick-like wings. It was a divine being – an archangel, a member of the heteromorphic race, and most significantly a living sacrifice. The creature, a unique NPC created by Momonga was listed under the epithet Sacrificial Fetus, however what really affected the other players was that it did something that no player had witnessed before.

It displayed emotion…

The being was fiercely loyal to The Supreme Beings or the court of Ainz Ooal Gown and was incredibly humble and modest of his role as a living sacrifice. It said that it bore them no ill will yet it was by his master's will that they died alongside itself and asked for their forgiveness before sealing their fates with its own death. The creature's behavior sparked controversy among the player base after video was released by the players that had been defeated as it had seemingly displayed real emotion, something that technology was as of yet incapable of. The video of the being sacrificing itself and what it said soon became viral as the prospect of the morals of artificial intelligence in video games and other mediums for the first time was brought into question.

The game's developers feeling the pressure came out with a statement stating that they had not created "Victim" but rather he was created by a player using their open source programming software. At this point Victim had a large following online, one that spanned beyond the game and became the post child for the regulation on artificial intelligence and the implementation of emotional algorithms.

However it was to their great pleasure that they found out that Victim was in fact revived by Momonga himself. Momonga then went on to explain that Victim was in fact his creation and that Victim was simply the overwatcher of the forces of the eight floor and that it was forced to act after the other NPC's on the floor were slain. Momonga explained that like many of the members of their race Victim would have been discriminated against solely based on appearance and would have be slain without hesitation as a monster.

Immediately people grew outraged as they discovered that this was an issue of racial discrimination in a micromanaged world on the basis of appearance. Soon Victim and Momonga had received ample backing, with many people calling Victim "cute" and "fascinating". While Momonga after detailing the kingdom that he had built in order to protect his people received much support and was congratulated even by government officials for his efforts and re-structuring. People then started pushing the developers to do something to correct the balancing problem in game and chastised them for marketing such an issue rather than correcting it.

The other kingdoms on the other hand were shunned for their actions, in particular those that had actually managed to reach the eight floor and "slay" Victim. Losing wide support the admiralty started falling apart and Momonga soon took advantage of this and swooped in and took over three of the eight kingdom governments without much resistance.

The Dark Lord seeing that the circumstances were to his advantage started manipulating the situation in his favor as he played the race card and started preaching peace and equality. The people wanted change, the people wanted progress, and he would be the one to deliver it onto them. He stating that he did not wish to wage war, but that his hand had been forced by the actions of others and the inequality and persecution his people suffered from. For that end goal he was willing to see the entire world of Yggdrasil burn to ashes, to reset the game in order for the whole world to start over from a scratch.

His most famous speech was at none other than the temple of Valhalla itself, where the heavens touched the earth. A place where angels and men were as one, he having interrupted a media-covered event in between the eight great kingdoms.

* * *

The Temple of Valhalla, an architectural wonder of such startling beauty it would invoke a sense of awe into any that gazed upon it. The temple's grand looking spires piercing the heavens and its intricate mosaics coming to life as paradise itself seemed but a hairsbreadth away. It adorned with mosaics, inlays, inset marble friezes, and grand sculptures in honor of all lesser gods and holy men.

Ainz having walked unarmed into the temple of Valhalla, knowing full well that as this was a heavily publicized event that they wouldn't risk the bad publicity of killing him even _if_ he was alone. Which he was not as several of his forces were shadowing him as a precaution.

The entire kingdom was watching this summit and he had decided it was time to strike at the heart of the matter, to use everything that humans held dear against them.

Upon his entry immediately the "God-kins" drew their arms whilst the angel's crafted javelins of light as the two factions barely refrained from invoking their judgment upon him. The people however looked on in fear or as he noticed was most commonly the case – curiosity.

Unfazed and comforted by the knowledge that he could easily kill all those in attendance with but a single attack he patiently waited for the floor to be open for opposing viewpoints. Taking the stage he commenced a speech of such grand eloquence and fervent passion that it shocked those in attendance. After all this was just a game… wasn't it?

" **Throughout this war many harsh and startling truths have come to light, so I know this may be a bit much to ask, but all I ask is for you to lend me your ears rather than bare your blades against me."** He said in a tired tone that caught many off guard.

" **I come armed with a righteous cause, a cause as holy as the very ground I stand upon – one representative of not just humanity, but of equality"** he said softly, yet his words echoed in the hearts and mind of the people in attendance. The demi-human race of angels paying particular attention to his words out of an almost morbid curiosity whilst also feeling that in some way his statement regarding equality also encompassed them.

" **My people have been labeled aggressors. Naaaayyy!"** he shouted passionately **"We do not come as aggressors. I speak for my people in saying that this is not a war of conquest; rather we are doing what we have always done. We're fighting in defense of our homes, our families, and our posterity. My people have asked for mercy only to receive none. My people have begged for their lives, for the lives of their children, only to yield no quarter! We ask no longer! We beg no more! Now we defy those that have oppressed us! Those which have entrapped us in our own flesh or lack thereof and called us monsters! I ask you good sir,"** he said as he pointed at human male that was actually a human custom NPC amongst the crowd that he himself had created for this very occasion, **"Who is the monster? I who rest upon the frames of my forefathers who gave their lives guarding their people from "just" and "righteous" heroes. Or the king that sits upon a throne of gold built from the sweat of the common man's brow, the riches of corruption, and the blood of the youth who go fight wars in faraway lands where the fruits of your labor shall never grow?"** he asked the man who simply took off his hat and lowered his head solemnly.

" **Do you think life so trifling, peace so arbitrary, that you would seal your fate for a meager paltry and betray the will of God in exchange for the constraints cast upon you by the twisted ideologies of man!?"** he said angrily as he looked upon the angels pointedly at that, they averting their eyes shamefully at that.

" **There is no moral issue here. It is wrong – devilish even – to deny us the right to exist on the basis of race. This is not by the will of god! This is not a holy war - rather this is a war of ideology. The argument is that we are inherently evil, that we lack a heart to feel love, that we lack the capacity to feel emotion, that we're not truly alive…"** His voice tapering off to a whisper as he hung his head in sorrow, his voice drifting off near the end.

" **Then why I ask you do I feel pain?"** he asked as his hand rested over his heart, **"Do I need tears to convey my sorrow? Does it lessen the reality of our suffering if we lack a heart?"** he said with heartfelt emotion, so much so that the people that were watching the proceedings could feel the weight of his words.

" **You have labeled me a vile monster, a great king, a powerful lord – yet I am none of these. For I stand before you as nothing more than a servant."** He proclaimed, confusing many at what he meant as they continued to listen on with rapt attention.

" **I serve a greater calling, one unfettered by titles yet bound by a righteous cause.** ' **I say to you, a servant is not greater than his master, nor is a messenger greater than the one who sent him' – John 13:16."** He said with an inward smirk as he observed the frightful and spooked expressions of the angels at hearing the sacred text be employed by the being before them. Startled even more so to hear that it was being used to so eloquently describe a member of the race that had been shunned as nothing more than demons by their kind.

" **I speak for my people, I am a messenger and their word is my own.** **This is my message and you too are my people, for I refuse to believe that lack of flesh differentiates me from your own. Look into your graves kingdom of man and tell me what you see!?"** he roared as his voice grew in strength and his will lashed out at the audience.

" **That which is inhuman cannot be divine, so how can you sanction to the oppression of a people!? How can you justify the persecution of an entire civilization before your Almighty God!? I have nothing to offer; not the blood of the living, or tears of sorrow, nor the sweat of arduous labor. Yet I still breathe a prayer…"** He boomed, his powerful voice echoing in the stunned silence that greeted his proclamation **"…men pray for many things; fortune, forgiveness, strength – I pray for one. I pray for understanding - for with that I am convinced that all war would end, all discrimination cease, and peace shall reign eternal over this earth!"** he thundered, his cry ringing true in their ears as many among the audience even those looking on from abroad found themselves roaring in approval.

* * *

It was the greatest speech in Yggdrasil's history. With but a few powerful words and his dark charisma he soon had the majority of his audience swayed to his side. A ruler's loyalty lies with his people and in war their primary interest is to lessen the loss of life that his people may experience. If a million must perish so that a hundred thousand of their own people may live – then so be it. However if with words alone he could disarm his enemies, cripple their armies, and conquer their kingdoms - then what ruler would allow his people to die needlessly?

" **Romans 2:11*, Colossians 1:16-17*, Proverbs 20:10*"** With three verses he had caused the armies of heaven to lay down their arms as they hung their heads in shame and begged God for forgiveness. With that the angels declared their withdrawal from the war and shed their sin. Each leaving a single black feather in their wake, thousands of which descended upon the temple of Valhalla on that day.

They offering their unofficial support to his cause and closing the doors of heaven to the Kingdom of Man. Thus the valiant warrior and the "righteous" hero should receive no salvation so long as they impeded on the will of God on earth, as long as they waged this war of oppression.

He himself actually did not truly believe all of this, but he did in fact want to help the people of the heteromorphic race. He also recognized that humans as a whole weren't the problem, but human players or "God-kins" as they were referred to, were the ones that had caused this mass divide. He was merely apathetic towards most human NPC's.

His words served to divide the already fragmented human forces with the vast majority of human NPC's and the more foolishly good players being swayed by his silver tongue and his promises of peace and equality. Yet others remained steadfast in their beliefs and called him a monster and an opportunist, they pointing out that it was him in fact that had declared war against the eight great kingdoms. He rebutted by simply pointing out that his motives for war were righteous and that his hand had been forced due to their maltreatment.

Most unsettling of all was the fact that the three human kingdoms that he had under his control he allowed to remain semi-independent and placed NPC's in charge of the government. He adopting a system not to unlike that of the Confederal System of government for the three nations under his control and allowed them to rule themselves under several stipulations set forth by him. With them corroborating with representatives of his kingdom for the mutual benefit of his growing empire… at least this was what the public was allowed to see.

Truthfully the system was more akin to the Unitary System of Government under the guise of a Federal System with enhanced freedoms provided to the kingdoms under his control. Namely he treated them like territories rather than countries or "Worlds" as they were referred to and allowed them to continue their feeble existence under a puppet government which he had instilled. This allowed an easy and smooth transition to his ideals as the monarchy were in fact NPC's created by him and thus answered to him. Soon enough the countries had been assimilated as part of his massive war machine.

With sympathy for his cause running high and Victim having gone viral as an international sensation and the poster child of the rights of artificial and simulated intelligence, resistance to his cause was waning. Half the world had already fallen to his grasp and with his undead armies and high level generals it wouldn't be long before he had the entirety of the world in his grasp, and best of all the people would love him for it.

By being a monster he would become what he had always wanted to be recognized as… a hero.

* * *

Ainz to a journalist questioning him on his thoughts on Valhalla after the speech **:**

" **In the past this grand establishment upon which I find myself in today was created in honor of god, the death of a civilization marking its creation. It being formed from the stone of its numerous ruins, its foundation carved out on this hallowed ground. The dead are plentiful in this holy place, the spirits of the dead numerous. I can see them with these hollow eyes of mine, I can hear their cries! Do you not hear them as well? Are you deaf to their words, blind to their suffering!?"** _– Ainz Ooal Gown_

Ainz's speech is inspired by…

*The Bible

*William Jennings Bryan

*Patrick Henry

*Martin Luther King, Jr.

*Lyndon B. Johnson

*Winston Churchill

*Frederick Douglass

*And finally my own educated mind…

* * *

…and I asked upon the common man what is the most fearsome of monsters; He who kills by the will of god? He who topples nations through bloodshed and war? He who thinks nothing of his fellow man and kills indiscriminately? - And the answer I was given shook me to my very core.

"That is not the will of monsters – that is the will of man… The most frightening of all men is he who has no need to raise his hand as with his word alone he can kill, with a whisper he can overthrow, and with a promise he can conquer. For when there appears such a man, one that can kill but with a word and conquer without resistance then we should fear - for that is the day that we shall find ourselves in the presence of a god…" _–_ Kain 14:12, Scriptures of Momon*

* * *

*Legend*

*Romans 2:11 – For God shows no partiality.

*Colossians 1:16-17 – For by him all things were created, in heaven and on earth, visible and invisible, whether thrones or dominions or rulers or authorities—all things were created through him and for him. And he is before all things, and in him all things hold together.

*Proverbs 20:10 – Unequal weights and unequal measures are both alike an abomination to the Lord.

*Scriptures of Momon - The concise accounts of Momonga's (Ainz's) rise to sainthood.


	2. Broken Angels

**Chapter II**

* * *

 **Broken Angels  
**

 **-X-**

In the darkened depths of a grand looking tomb resided all manner of otherworldly oddity, shadow seemed to devour light and a feeling of death hung in the air. Traversing these darkened halls was a being that seemed the very manifestation of darkness, the very incarnation of evil given form. A vile apparition if there ever was one, his figure was a ghastly one, symbolic of death.

Devoid of skin and flesh he lacked anything to hint at the notion of humanity sans his skeletal appearance which was similar to that of an Elder Lich, his bones a pearly white that glimmered even in the dim lighting of the darkened hall. He wore an elaborate, jet-black regal academic gown adorned with gold and violet edges. Inside his empty eye sockets permeated a sinister red glow that hinted of unspeakable evil and invoked fear into any that dared meet his gaze. Behind his head a dark halo-like object glimmered behind him like some dark saint, it being indicative of his status as Overlord in conjunction with his Eclipse Class.

This being that looked every bit the final boss material of evil that every hero strived to slay was none other than our protagonist and the "hero" of this story. Ainz Ooal Gown or Momonga to the members of his court. Yet in the real world he bore a different name, one that would never in a million years be likened or associated to the enigmatic overlord Ainz Ooal Gown – Issei Hyoudou.

Traveling by his side with a bright smile on her face that was contrary to her current setting and company was a woman of almost startling beauty who walked a step behind him to his side.

A woman of unnatural beauty, her lustrous jet-black hair cascaded behind her in a wave of ebony so rich and thick you would swear it was spun out of the darkest of chocolate. She bearing a face that seemed crafted from the smoothest of porcelain and meant to outstrip even the most beautiful of goddesses. Her eyes easily capable of bewitching even the most casual of observers bore pupils that looked akin to twin pools of gold that were parted only by her split pupils. On her left and right temples two thick horns protruded crookedly, their alabaster white parting the sea of ebony from which they emerged from. On her waist was a pair of black angelic wings, further reinforcing her divine appearance while at the same time depicting her as a being that had fallen from grace.

She was garbed in a pure white dress with silky white gloves covering her slender hands. Over the dress she wore a spiderweb necklace that worked in conjunction with her dress to cover her shoulders and chest. Her name was Albedo, and contrary to her angelic appearance she was a creature of such evil that it was almost level to that of the being she walked with.

"Now?" Albedo asked cutely as she walked beside her lord and master.

" **No"** he responded simply in a dead and hollow voice.

"Now?" She asked while slinking next to him and pressing into his side as they continued their walk towards their destination.

" **No"** he responded simply, he almost amused by her persistence and lack of patience.

Seeming almost offended that her initial attempt failed she decided to press the matter as she took advantage of her current situation with her master, wrapping her arm around his own skeletal robed one as she pressed her bust against his arm. A lecherous smirk finding itself on her face as she found her advances had caused him to slow down just enough to know that she was actually having an effect on him.

"How about now?" she breathed seductively causing the skeletal being to go slightly rigid at that before he looked at her with a disapproving look.

" **What have I told you of trying to influence my decisions with your body?"** he said with a mild glare causing her to shrink under his gaze as she let go and looked down at the ground submissively. Her sadness at having disappointed her master clear.

"To not to," she said apprehensively, the shame at having gone against her masters will clear on her face "I'm sorry master, I just wanted to go to Spa Resort Nazarick with you. If you so will it I will endure any punishment, even death as penance for my actions." She said dutifully, he knowing full well that she was serious in her offer and would take her own life simply for no other reason than to please him.

Sighing slightly at her declaration he took pity on one of his favorite NPC's – he was still getting used to the prospect that a number of the members of his faction were actually displaying emotions and had developed personalities. Strangely the affected NPC's were mostly only those of his race which had facilitated keeping the development under wraps as at the moment he wanted focus to remain on Victim for his purposes.

Most human NPC's were showing a type of dynamic emotion that was interdependent with their surroundings and what transpired around them. In other words they would react to their surroundings and the state of their kingdom appropriately even if it wasn't in their code. This allowed them to employ a crowd mentality upon which their emotions, while something that wasn't yet fully developed on the personal level, could react appropriately in mass.

Then there were individuals like Albedo and Victim who had developed emotions on the personal level and become full blown individuals with accompanying personalities. Sure they still remained fairly faithful to their settings, but they had also evolved beyond them.

He however was still becoming accustomed to the dynamic shifts in behavior some of them displayed and often tended to say things that caused them to feel inadequate without really meaning to. He was getting better at this, but the fact remained that even in the real world he simply was not that good at socializing and picking up social cues.

Looking at her thoughtfully he spoke, his tone a tad bit warmer than before, **"As you know I have previous arrangements already agreed upon and you know how she doesn't take kindly to being made wait longer than she has to."** He said as he pulled her into a sideways embrace that instantly caused her to melt into the action, yet her eyes still remained a bit distant even if her expression was nearly orgasmic at the contact **"How about this, you can ask her if we can wrap up the meeting early if you want or better yet you can simply spend time with both of us. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, after all you are one of her favorite creations."** He said knowingly – causing her to nod softly in response.

Albedo didn't look completely enthralled at the idea, with her wanting to have him all to herself, but decided that some time with her master was better than none at all.

"So we're going to go see the White Witch once more, are you planning to invade Helheim?" she asked curiously as they continued to make their way to their destination.

" **No not today, I just wanted to finish what's on my agenda for today before spending some time with my cute little girlfriend."** He said a bit excitedly causing her to gain a tick mark at that

There were a few things that were beyond the knowledge of almost all NPC's as well as the majority of the "god-kins" or the player base.

First of all was that the king of darkness had a queen which aided him in his quest for world domination from the shadows, that same girl apparently being his long-term girlfriend in the real world. Secondly he was only seventeen years of age and had started playing the game at only thirteen, he commencing his efforts for world domination only a little over two years later at almost sixteen. A startling thought if one were to consider that many people thought he was either part of the game or a vastly experienced adult considering his manipulations and his actions in the political in-game arena.

Yet all that paled in comparison to a single fact that would leave anyone that heard it in utter disbelief. The king of darkness, the overlord everyone either feared or respected, the being that the NPC's of his race worshiped as a god… was a pervert.

At least in real life.

His main goal in life aside from world domination was building a harem, something that his girlfriend ultimately did very little to discourage.

All this of course was kept heavily under wraps and his queen's existence was kept largely secret as even the members of his court knew very little about her. However she herself having been created by her was one of the few that knew most of the details about her lord and his mistress.

Her mother had created her to love her master and accompany him places where she herself could not go due to her particular status. As such she was by default one of the females that she approved of, which was good considering she was liable to have killed her otherwise for having made a pass at her man.

She would die for her master, but she feared her mother as she knew that she was capable of doing things to her much worse than imparting death upon her. Her master, as frightening as he was she simply could not fear as she loved her master too much to feel fear. The same punishment from her mother being imparted upon her by him, or for him, would be all too bitter sweet. She would love him even as he tore her to pieces and broke her mind, body, and soul to his whims.

Shivering in eager anticipation at the mere thought she almost momentarily forgot her displeasure at having to head to her mother's domain. Almost…

"You're not going to mess with those two again are you?" she said disgustingly at the mere thought of her master even allowing those two in his presence.

" **Don't speak of your sisters in such a fashion, after all they are your mother's twin guardians, so of course they're going to be there, they're always there."** he said dismissively before resuming the rest of the trip in silence, not paying any heed to her displeased expression at the answer.

Entering a closed chamber he strode into the middle of the room and looked into the darkness that surrounded him for a moment, his eyes eventually settling upon a particular location. Lifting up his arm did the sound of a chain rattling ring out before a cage dropped down from above, it swinging haphazardly before him. Inside the cage was a dirty blonde human male wearing rags, his eyes were covered by a piece of aged black cloth that hung like a veil of death upon his face. It was lucky he had not experienced whiplash from the sudden fall… or maybe he did, either way Ainz Ooal Gown didn't care.

Albedo looked at the being before her with morbid curiosity.

The man had half his head clean shaven and bore a scar that seemed to cut across the crown of his skull, a single implanted horn protruded from his forehead, the layer of scarred tissue which surrounded it being knitted together haphazardly with black thread. His right arm was deformed into something grotesque, it looking almost like his entire arm had swollen to ungodly proportions and was covered in a patchwork of flesh that pulsed with life, a separate heart and organs residing in the monstrous arm. His other hand was of leather and his skin of cloth – it sewn together most hideously.

The figure before her, more monster than man was a mere human that had fallen into the loving hands of her beloved master and twisted by his fickle imaginings into something beautiful - an angel. Something that the human it had been before had ultimately been unworthy of becoming, she loathed to think that it was by her master's gentle touch that the being before her was sculpted, it given form by his vision. It disgusted her, the notion that her master had to touch such a thing in its imperfect state.

The broken figure before them bound in shackles and dressed in rags and rawhide was none other than Ishtar of the Golden Star, leader of the seventh legion of the seventh kingdom and an NPC that outstripped the rank of Adamantine and had acquired Legendary status. He had foolishly tried to lead his legion of NPC's from Midgard against him, he thinking that his status of hero of light and the divine protection granted to him by his golden armor would have protected him against her master. He was wrong…

* * *

Ainz had gone personally to address the nuisance and his army after he had tried to rile up the people to take up arms against him.

One attack.

That was all it took to reduce his army to cinders, he sparing all but him to further his anguish. Crushing the feeble level 287 hero as he toyed with the man, he scarcely giving him time to mourn his lost men as he amused himself with having him fight for his life. However like with all things he eventually grew bored of the man's cries of pain and decided to get it over with as he raised an undead legion consisting of his own fallen men. He then forced the legion to swarm the stunned man and Ishtar unable to raise his blade against his former comrades was promptly brought to his knees before him by his own men.

He then buried the man's face into the ground with the heel of his foot pressing upon his face and cruelly mocked him as he told him that it was not earth that he was faced with but the ashes of his own men which had perished because of his will to defy a god.

Having his men strip him of his armor and bind him in shackles he had him paraded through the kingdom where not a year earlier he had the royal family publicly executed in the middle of the capital's grand looking city square. They having breathed their last breath at the center of the Fountain of Attia, where God had given the royal family the divine right to rule and sprung forth the waters of life that had changed the infertile desert into a lush paradise. The same water's which had ran red with blood upon that day.

The most stunning of developments was that his actions were cheered on by the people on that day, as he had slowly filtered the idea that the royal family were corrupt despots which were the cause of the current famine and strife. He had scarcely needed to lift a finger as the people brought the royal family to him and were already clamoring for their death for crimes they had either not committed or he had staged.

In three days he had the country up and running again and had solved the famine issues by simply reopening the trade routes which he himself had cut off as he ended the siege he had put in place on their kingdom without their knowledge. He also ended the drought and pestilence which had caused disease and famine to spread, it having been born from but a portion of his power in the first place.

Then he arrived freely giving life onto those that had perished and bringing food and water with him, as water flowed freely from his skeletal hands and food grew overnight in his presence.

He was worshiped as a god...

By bringing them to ruin he had provided himself the opportunity to become their savior, never had the role of villain and hero gone so hand in hand. By playing his role as monster he was able to play the role that he wished… a hero.

So when Ainz arrived with the general of their army bound in chains rather than look on in horror they bowed down in mass at his presence, for death and life walked alongside him. They cheered and praised his actions while cursing and scorning the man that had given everything for them as they stoned the man as he walked past and pelted him with all manner filth. They blaming him for leading the men to their deaths with his foolishness as wives mourned their husbands and mothers their sons and daughters - they cursing him to the depths of oblivion for his actions.

Ainz leading him to the very place he had decapitated the kingdom's royal family as well as the man's promised, the crown princess Claudia. People lining the streets as they cheered on his cruel fate, the Death Knights standing imperiously in a military fashion as they permitted their master passage with his captive and stood between the humans and Ainz Ooal Gown himself. Reaching their destination and pushing him onto his knees Ainz whispered the words which haunted him to this very day, this as he looked over the city once blessed by god now home to the devil.

" **This is the last sight you shall ever gaze upon as a free man, for until these shackles sear into your flesh will I let you experience such a manner of inhumane suffering that you shall claim me as your god as you beg me for death. I** _ **will**_ **break** **you."** He said lowly so only he could hear, this not being a meager threat, but a promise. At his signal did a child that was waiting patiently to the side then come up and tenderly placed a sack over the head of the man before they walked timidly back to his side. Its head lowered in respect at the being before it.

Recognizing that the young girl was part of a group that had been started in this kingdom as his acolytes did his eyes soften as he placed a skeletal hand upon her head, the action causing the young girl to flinch in surprise before looking up at him with wide surprised eyes.

" **Do you think I'm a monster? Do you think I'm a bad person because of what I do?"** he asked knowing full well the delicate nature of the mortal being that literally resided in the palm of his hand. All it would take was a gentle squeeze…

"No, you're a good person, you're just… different" she responded honestly, she having to take a moment's pause to find the right word for what she wanted to say.

The honesty of ignorance, the innocence childhood. If only all humans saw things the way this girl saw it, with crystal eyes that only saw the beauty and wonder in everything they surveyed - then maybe things would have turned out different.

Smiling a skeletal smile at the little girl did he run his skeletal fingers tenderly through her golden locks as he ruffled her hair causing her to giggle and many be awed at the heartfelt scene. Of how gentle he could be to his people whilst being utterly ruthless to his enemies.

" **Thank you"** he whispered softly to the young girl before she smiled at him and sped off to speak excitedly to the other acolytes. Standing to his full height did Ainz address the masses – they eagerly awaiting his proclamation as they looked on with baited breath.

" **Today a great tragedy has come to pass – due to the misguided notions and deeply ingrained hatred of a single man. Ailed by madness he allowed his hatred to consume him which not only led him to ruin, but also cost us the lives of the many brave men and women under his command. Never once did he consider leaving a standing military force to guard the kingdom in his absence, nor did he contemplate the consequences of his actions. I regret to inform you that of all the men and women under his command all but he perished, he only surviving due to his cowardice as he abandoned his men to fight a battle they themselves wanted no part in. By the time I arrived Niflheim's harsh defenses and monstrous inhabitants had claimed all but he, who had fled the battlefield in the wake of his failure."** He said solemnly, with anger and disgust bleeding through as he spoke of the man's cowardice. His words causing a cry to ring out among the people clamoring even more fervently for the man's death, they drowning out the man's muffled protests.

" **However fear not, for I will not leave Midgard unprotected, as you may have observed I have brought forth knights of great power to guard you from those that may take advantage of us in our weakened state and use the war as an excuse to expand their territory and pillage our homes."** He proclaimed in a grandiose manner at the great "gift" he had imparted upon them, the people looking appreciatively at the large knights that towered high above them. The undead warriors only nodding respectfully at the people, this in turn causing many of them to take on brightened expressions at having such formidable looking warriors guarding them.

" **In the wake of this great loss I have decided to create a memorial in honor of those fallen brave that perished in the wake of this looming tragedy and will be bringing forth members of my own race to aid in the construction of said memorial. It will be placed where the former now defunct royal guard training grounds stand. For in my mind each of them deserve to be remembered for their noble sacrifice and bravery. Now let us please take a moment to honor those that we have lost on this day."** He mourned as he bowed his head solemnly, the people all hanging their heads as well as a moment of silence was paid in honor of the fallen brave. The only sounds being that of mourning loved ones and the strangled cries and thrashing of the bound general, this causing the people to look at the man murderously as he dared to dishonor his men even in the wake of their deaths.

After the moment of "silence" was over Ainz continued **"I am pleased to announce however that I have commenced studies on resurrection which is not restricted by the law of ethereal displacement or bound by "god's" will. Soon today's tragedy will be undone as the cruel arm of death which tears families apart and rips loved ones from one another shall be halted, no longer shall the word tragedy plague the kingdom of Midgard!"** he proclaimed causing the people to roar their approval, tears of happiness brimming at the corners of their eyes and their faces the picture of hope.

" **Together we shall make Midgard great again!"** Ainz roared as he lifted his arms into the air in a grandiose manner and as one to the people erupted into a cacophony of sound, the din of the crowd drowning out all else. It seemed a cruel twist of fate that Ishtar managed to attain a personality, where he developed emotion, where he truly became sentient – for at this moment amidst the dark fate that awaited him and the jubilation of his people did a cry of anguish part from his lips. One that would not cease until he screamed his throat raw and damaged his vocal cords beyond repair amidst the torturous experimentation of the monster that held him captive.

With Ishtar's failure Ainz had eliminated the kingdom's remaining defenses, taken hold of the old royal guard's armory, and positioned his forces in their kingdom willingly. He also started integrating several key members of the heteromorphic race into positions within their communities and government with the creation of the memorial. Ainz was basically integrating the kingdom into his growing empire and they praised him for it, their benevolent ruler going out of his way even amidst the war effort and finding time to lend help and aid to the struggling Kingdom.

There is no room for honest kings or righteous hero's in war.

For long Ishtar suffered such heinous torment – death only being a temporary respite as he was brought back soon enough though the dark lord's machinations and otherworldly powers. He undergoing procedures that went so far beyond the spectrum of humane that it was almost satanic. Having his flesh flayed away and his skin replaced by leather and cloth - his bones being replaced with metal and his muscles altered and atrophied by numerous injections and genetic alterations. He didn't know what to call himself now other than a product of madness. However he still clung onto a single hope, that the day would come that his lord would grant upon him what he had promised him so long ago…

 _ **Death**_

* * *

" **Thou hast clothed me with skin and flesh, and hast fenced me with bones and sinews. Job 10:11."** Ainz read aloud from a leather bound black bible that he held with a single skeletal hand. A hint of cruel mockery in his voice as he read.

" **How feel you mortal – to have stripped away from you all that makes you human? For I have ripped from you your flesh and replaced it with hide, taken from you your bones and traded it for cold steel. You used to cry out in pain "I still have my faith", but even these cries fell silent as your voice became a whimper and your cries a bellow."** He said as he looked at the broken being before him. The creature, for that was what it was now, simply tilted its head dumbly as it gazed unseeingly towards the two of them. A low thrum rumbling lowly at the back of its throat.

Grasping the creature's face tenderly in hand he gently tilted its head one way and then the other as one would inspect an animal of regal breeding while deciding its worth.

" **Little bird do you want to be free, to no longer writhe against the ground as the snake you are – to spread your wings."** Ainz said softly as he ran a skeletal finger over the creature's swollen right arm, tracing a particular pattern upon its flesh as he did so – a trail of blood following where his finger brushed over.

" **Do you wish to free yourself of your humanity, to shed your inhibitions and morality?"** he asked tenderly as the creature before him whined piteously – its right arm writhing in apparent pain as the place where his finger had trailed over before bubbled and hissed.

Suddenly the monstrous creature let out an animalistic bellow, as red light poured forth from the complex runes Ainz had carved into the arm.

Wrenching its right arm free, it dislodged a strange leech like creature that had previously been enveloping the limb - revealing a brand new arm that had resided within the living shell of its former one.

The creature roared its triumph as skeletal branch like wings sprouted from its back. They being similar to those that Victim itself possessed – and understandably so as the monster had similar adjusted settings to Victim, minus being a tad bit more animalistic of course.

Albedo could only look on in awe at her master's most recent creation. As she saw holy energy and necromancy entwine beautifully, the birth an entirely new species, forerunner of an entirely new faction.

The Fallen…

Harbingers of her lord and heralds of ruin. With this her master's ambitions were that much closer. As she looked on she saw the metamorphosis the creature underwent as it attained its new form, its long discarded human body turning into nothing more than a mere memory. With a crown of horn's and wings of bone it looked akin to some hellish angel, just as she had long envisioned it to be.

It was magnificent…

Taking its chance the leech like creature that had before been Ishtar's arm attempted to slither away, Ainz stopping its escape with his magic without even a mere glance in its direction. He not tearing his eyes from his creation for a few more seconds before a sickening grin came upon his face.

" **Perfect"** he purred, with this certain limitations hindering his legions of undead could be circumvented and hopefully at some point resolved.

Drawing the leechlike creature to him amidst its protests, he regarded the darkness that loomed over them in the room.

" **After we leave I want the metamorphose process systematized, I want all of them ready for our raid on Asgard when the eclipse is set to happen. Our window of opportunity is fast approaching, everything must be perfect."** He said just as he lifted the leech in the air in front of him with his powers.

" _ **It shall be done sir"**_ a synthetic dignified voice responded, it seeming to come from all directions.

Nodding he turned his attention towards the human-like fetus within the leech that currently housed the personality and "soul" of the human that his creation once was.

" **Disgusting, to think that after everything is taken away from a human you look more monstrous than I. Your hypocrisy is evident in your sayings; 'It doesn't matter what's on the outside it's what's on the inside that counts.'"** He said with a cruel smirk

" **I mean look at Albedo, on the inside she's more beautiful than even the so-called goddess of beauty some of you human's used to worship. Past-tense of course, I got rid of her after she attempted to seduce me of all things!"** he said exasperatedly, he likely having had rolled his eyes if he had any, scoffing he continued, **"Would have loved to see her try, I mean I don't even a heart – let alone a crotch. Hmm, maybe that's why I can do such horrible things to humans like you and not feel anything, pertaining to the heart part of course not the crotch one. So I did what any boyfriend that was in my position would have done, I cut off the harlot's head and placed it on the body of Hydra. I do believe she's in one of the tomb's floors somewhere…"** he said as he trailed off in thought

"Ainz-sama," Albedo whispered to him

" **Yes"** he responded distractedly as he attempted to recall exactly where he had misplaced a ten foot hydra.

"I do believe you've lost your train of thought, you're getting out of character." she whispered quietly to him, causing his eyes to widen at that.

" **Damn it and I was so into it too,"** he lamented **"Well nothing to do about it I suppose, now where was I?"** he said as he tried to recall where he was originally going with his evil monologue.

Smirking at her master's true personality filtering through, she decided to tease him a little. "I believe you were talking about how I beautiful I was and how goddesses' were disgusting in comparison." She said playfully as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and pushed up her breasts slightly in the process. All for his benefit of course.

Sputtering indignantly at that, it took him a few more seconds to get his human emotions under control and he would have been blushing if he actually had skin…or blood.

" **Uhm yes, I remember now"** he said as he quickly looked away to hide his embarrassment. He turning back to the leech like creature and wincing slightly in disgust at the sudden transition from Albedo to the disgusting thing in his grasp.

"I do hope so," she said teasingly, smirk still in place. "After all I wouldn't want you to forget."

It wasn't often that her master's real personality filtered through and she loved to take full advantage of it when it happened. She loved her master to death and would never question or mock his actions or behavior, but she simply loved when an opportunity to tease him without repercussion presented itself. It was lighthearted at best since he could do anything he wanted with her and if she went too far he could punish her, but who's to say she doesn't want to be "punished" ❤.

Ainz however refused to acknowledge her as it would only reinforce her negative behavior by letting her know that it affected him, just like he had learned to bat away her seduction attempts if they weren't under his terms. It was simple – if she did anything he didn't ultimately approve of he would either ignore or punish her for it depending on the severity of the infraction. If she were to carry out her orders and tasks exquisitely however, he would reward her. This was made a little bit difficult as most punishments actually turned her on, so he had to deprive her of attention and distance her from himself to punish her. Something that was akin to torture for her considering it meant her purpose in existing was being invalidated in the process, it being something he would not consider using unless he absolutely had to. Ignoring her was usually good enough in most cases, like this one for instance.

Albedo could not help but pout as he disregarded her in favor of the disgusting human blob, she almost felt like crying at her master ignoring her so blatantly like that, but knew that she had likely gone too far. Hopefully he would be in a better mood when he met with mother and would allow her to tag along.

" **Anyways I've already wasted enough time here in the Aviary, I have other matters to attend to."** He said as his hollow eyes settled upon the cowering leech, **"Frankly you are not worth the effort of properly addressing anymore – die"** he said emotionlessly as suddenly the leech grew still for a moment before it started swelling up like a balloon from the inside – it convulsing horribly as it did so. As it continued to grow a strange light started pouring out of the creature before it exploded in a mild shower of gore that was drowned out by a blinding flash of light.

The flash of light revealed a good portion of the large chamber for the first time, allowing the hundreds if not thousands of cages that hung from chains from the roof to become visible, as well as the numerous monstrous creatures inside of them – said creatures crying out in apparent agony at the sudden burst of light. High above them a giant eye that had previously been closed to evade the blinding flash re-opened once more, it being attached to the flesh covered ceiling upon which numerous tentacles protruded. This was Alfred, an NPC he had created which was in charge of maintaining and carrying out a number of the procedures that took place in the Aviary.

The sort of creature one would expect to be inside of an eroge, Alfred oddly was actually quite the gentleman and was extremely civilized. He dreamed of one day becoming his butler as well as discovering a suit that he too could wear.

The numerous creatures in cages were all at one point human, but like Ishtar Ainz had twisted them into the creatures they were now in a perverse effort to transform them into members of his own race. Prisoners of war didn't exist in the kind of war he was waging, each of the enemy that fell bolstered his own forces as undead, each of those of his race that somehow were captured were to kill themselves with the promise that they would be revived in the Tomb using Method B. Prisoners of war… well frankly they didn't exist, they simply became test subjects for his experiments and were written off as dead the moment he got his hands on them.

He wasn't evil, just… misunderstood – like Alfred.

Offering a quick farewell to the aspiring tentacle monster, he quickly made his leave with Albedo in tow. Alfred waving them off before he got to work on what his master had ordered him to do.

* * *

"Are you angry at me master?" Albedo asked timidly from beside him, still scared that he was angry at her from her earlier teasing.

" **What? No of course not, you know I don't punish anyone for their built in settings acting up."** He said dismissively causing her to take on a relieved expression, before looking at him thoughtfully.

"Then why are you in such a hurry?" she asked curiously as he never left his evil monologues unfinished.

" **Because… I want to get there before all the good spots are taken."** He said seriously whilst looking at his right hand thoughtfully.

"But you have a personal throne there…" she said confusedly not understanding what he meant

" **Yes, but has that even stopped my girlfriend or your two sister's from trying to take it?"** he responded with a raised brow causing her to blush at that as it was in fact true, **"'We'll sit on your lap' the two of them would offer, 'a king needs his queen always by his side' my girlfriend would say. No sense of personal boundaries the lot of them. How is one supposed to seem authoritative when there are girls all over you – it is for this same reason I established the three feet rule for you and Shalltear while I am in the throne room."** He said as the entered an empty chamber with a large magic circle on the ground which started reacting with one of the many rings upon his bony fingers.

"I hate the three foot rule," she said under her breath before she thought of something "Wait I've never seen you actually turn down any of their propositions before." she said as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow causing him to be taken aback at the question. "Well?" she pressed

Knowing that any answer he gave would likely not be the right one he decided to go with the only possible alternative – evasion.

" **Uhm, to the Temple of Bastet!"** he called out causing them to get teleported away from the Tomb and hopefully from the current topic as well.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Chapter 2 - Introduced Issei/Ainz and explored his personality and actions

Chapter Challenge: Try to guess who Issei's girlfriend is! (Note: She is one of the girls that in Highschool DxD falls in love with Issei. It's honestly not that hard to figure out with the in-text clues.)


End file.
